camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:HiddenRealm
:/ I am sorry to say that I can't roleplay for several months. My laptop is broken and I don't know if this will display correctly because I'm on my phone.. I'm so sorry for how shitty I've been and since this is the last time I'll talk to you for a while, I just Wanna say thanks.. Re: Uhm there's nothing about her ducking behind a counter. And if she's not near the escalator, the smoke screeen wouldn't get to where my char is, it's not a hella strong smokescreen. It's not a smoke bomb that you can throw cuz your char is literally making a smoke screen near her. So in the end it wouldn't do much to Colton but block your charrie more XP. And seeing the smokescreen from the store, my charrie would know your charrie's in there. Re: I can change it, like it doesn't really matter to me. Give me a few more mins or so. O3o btw I edited my post so it works your way too, doesn't really change anything. And what'd chu mean that le puppet "swung" at my charrie *ish derpy at night*. RE:RB...something, something Uhmmm I don't know, I'd maybe do a teenie bit more work first, although if you're so set on it I'd support you, I guess. Hi I would love for you to edit my Character Page. For some reason, it didn't save most of the stuff I put on it. :/ -Lotus Hyacinth-Is-Bae (talk) 19:07, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Cries You edited. And clicked publish. Then I clicked publish. RE: Aesop, the claim. Oops. But it's fine XD. Hey Hey Hello, I was wondering if you'd like to RP. :D ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 14:34, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: *ish poked really really hardly* <3 Ow, beyotch, that hurts! <3 Not surprised that you've heard stuff about me >.< Well if you'd let me know when you're on I should be able to pop by chat for a bit. If not I can always just stop by Attack on Titan Roleplay some time. I miss my lil Hidler (had the original one bookwmarked somewhere, but can't find it .-.) too~ Signature Just thought I'd tell you that signatures on claims aren't mandatory :) They're helpful and very much preferred, but the absence of the user's signature is no longer an issue :) Don't ignore. Very important. mESSAGE MEEEEEEEE. ~~Beat me and tell me that no one will love me better than you do~~ 04:59, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Claim got deleted Hey um i had to redo my claim page cause when I was editing some parts, my internet crashed and once I got back on all my claim got deleted so i had make it again. CabelloCamila18 (talk) 05:50, January 19, 2015 (UTC)CabelloCamila18 Umm Is the message you sent me meant for someone else? I have a feeling it is... But, just in case the message was meant for me: #I need you to check claims lol. I need all helpers to be as active as possible, especially this January to March. #My siggy does actually link to me, complete with my name at the end so people know who's messaging even without having to hover their mouse pointer over the links. YO HIDDEN DUDINE BROETTE GAL PERSON! GURL don't you dare order me around *snaps fingers in Z formation*. Dudine = girl version of dude... who knew... >.<. AND I'LL GET ON CHAT IN A SEC! :3 >.> <3 Get the hell back on chat, you wanted me on <3 >.> 'Levels' My page says I'm an entry level user. I've gotten a character past claiming and I have been here for about two weeks. Err.. What? Thanks. x ~~Beat me and tell me that no one will love me better than you do~~ 08:46, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Lt. Spot Hey Hidden, if you are active enough, you would have probably noticed my inactivity. I think this might go on for another month or so. Since I won't be that active, not even "semi-active", I am giving you the lt. spot for Heph. You can have it after the five weeks (not sure if it's that long) immunity. If your character challenges mine, it will just result to her victory anyway since I won't be able to post on time, I think. That's all. I know your char will do great :) Re:Lt. Position Yep! That's absolutely fine with me :) anyway, my char was randomly chosen due to the inactivity of the previous lieutenant, I think. I was never ready for that so yeah xD I also heard that you'd really love to have that lt. spot :) So do we have to rp even this so-called "graceful stepping down" thing? If it does, well, I think that will require a shorter rp, right? Re One thing is sure though :))) your char will be the next lieutenant :) let's just talk about the stepping down event some other time :) if you know something, just leave me a message ^^ Re:Vote I'm rather sorry that you had to message me about the vote. I wasn't at all aware we had one going to be honest... or maybe I was but forgot about it with the whirlwind of events happening to me lately. I've seen your edits before enough to know that you'll do well as an rb ... but it was ages ago so I'm not really sure if that was a good enough basis for my vote. Still, I trust in the judgement of the other members, and if they feel that you deserve a chance, then I'm more than willing to support. :) Thanks! Hey Realm, just wanna say thank you for approving the pet claim :D 01:46, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Pets Hello Hidden, may I ask for your help? I'd really like to keep the pets and I read the rules. It says that only creatures bigger than pegasi are not allowed to be around so if I make them the normal size, can I keep them? Or did I read the rules incorrectly? Feel free to correct me. You're in authority anyway :) also, can you suggest some stuff for the wolf? :) thanks 21:06, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Re That's okay, Hidden :) I actually appreciate it that you're checking the claim and for me, that's enough help already :) so yeah, I guess letting them stay in the forest when they grow up isn't so bad. Should I state it in the claim as well? 12:52, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Lockdown So I changed it so that Hecate sent a magic nymph to do the magic fir her. That ok? Can it be unlocked? as promised the second badge...your gonna have to go through xer for that one sorry >< 16:49, February 12, 2015 (UTC) hello! hello there I am here once again to spam your talk page!! but before I tell you my intention toward this spam message let me give you a few facts that may gives you hints on my intentions, first did you know Friendship Day was originally promoted by Joyce Hall, the founder of Hallmark cards in 1919, and intended on first sunday of august to be a day where people celebrated their friendship. Yet it was Dr. Artemio Bracho whom proposed the idea of international friendship day which was soon reconised by the General Assembly of united nation making the official date of this prosperous day to be 30th july but seeming this date is too far and condsidering I am bored I decided to make it today!!!!! to which I think you must know the drill already as to where you will receive a present...but sadly I have none present to give but I do have some keys for you to use. One of the keys is the thing you seek as the rest well....find out for yourself ok? just dont give me that high of an expectation either way happy friendship day! (early that is!) 375378043.jpg|is it this key that have the secret?|link=template:one Im187438.jpg|or will the gold show you the way?|link=template:two Key-737977.jpg|or maybe the silver is the one you seek?|link=template:three Keys43.jpg|or will it be the old key that will give it all away?|link=template:four P.S: sorry if I destroy your talk page >< like really sorry >< Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 08:43, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Leaving? When I got the inactivity notice, it got me to think a little bit. I honestly am so consumed by my own life right now that I don't know how active I'll be. I have work, college, a boyfriend, and to top it off, I'm kind of depressed with it all. I haven't made a decision yet, but I'm deleting my un-needed stuff just in case (Ex: My name, location) stuff like that. Anyways, You'll be the first to know when and if I do decide. Thanks for being an amazing helper and you're really amazing. <3 Chat Dude, Is my account stuck in chat? It isn't letting me in if so could you kick it so I can come back in thanks. Re Okay tell me when it is back up please. Re: OP Claim Hey Hidden, just wanted to say that you're absolutely right. She asked me to check the claim when I'd just finished a giant ass essay and was not in a right state to read such a long claim. It was irresponsible of me to get in the way of your much more thorough handling of the claim. I'm sorry. Quest for Zaken }} Blah Posted (made this title myself to seperate it from Slay's last comment.........) Hey, I posted on our rp, You can find the link on my profile. New Dept With the 2.0 CHBRP being set into motion, one of the important things we need to give due focus on is the new departments. Brocky and I have talked about the depts and to which depts the rest of the admin team will go to. The placements are temporary, as we still need your opinion/approval of the dept you'll go to. Anyway, I've temporarily placed you under Aid and Support Services (A&S) Department. Nothing's actually final yet so you have a chance to back out and switch depts. :) If you want a different dept, please don't hesitate to tell me. :) Hi FaithisBreezy 20:38, April 23, 2015 (UTC)Hey its Faith and i re-edited of what i saw that i had to saw of to get fixed. Hello Also, according to our lists, you received 1 extra char spot from the Adopt a Newb program. You also had User:Hyacinth-Is-Bae as your only past newb. When you yourself were new, you were adopted by Kaneity. Then you finished training under Kevin Mo. Is our list correct? If not, please IM me the changes. Thank you! message from Mel Hey so Mel is on her phone and can't edit pages, so she asked me to message you and tell you, and I quote, "Tell Hidden I've done the thing alone and I'll show him later" I'm assuming you know what she means by "thing" BelladonnaTook (talk) 17:41, May 6, 2015 (UTC) BEAT WANTS TO YELL AT ME FOR SOME REASON (title made by Hidden because people don't know how to do it themselves?) HEY HIDDEN! YOUVE BEEN AWAY ALL DAY WHAT HAPPENED?Beatrice Naruse (talk) 10:54, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Badge for chu~ I did make a claim for my character. Iceblock715 (talk) 15:08, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Claiming I did make a claim for my character. I think I got it now. Iceblock715 (talk) 19:48, May 16, 2015 (UTC) For real Now it's really done. Orpheus Stone. "Nothing is impossible. The word itself says 'I'm possible'." - Audrey Hepburn (talk) 22:02, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Oh look, you have a message! The Message hey Hey, I made up a list of some times that I have available to train, here if you'd like to look through it and see if any of the times work for you BelladonnaTook (talk) 17:10, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Nin Look I messed up okay my actions my behavior that was uncalled for you are like my best bud on chat (I have a sick twisted demented way of looking at things) and I love Roleplaying with you in main (even though you are always using those sniper rifles for no reason). I probably only give you respect out of everyone there you got me that's a big thing because I rarely even use the word respect much less give it and I used it like 4 times. So look if you want to perma ban me that`s cool I just will accept that but I want another chance okay give me another shot and I promise I`ll waste it by not changing (tbh) but we`ll have fun and I`ll try and tone stuff down. I`m not going to apologize because that may hurt me physically and give me an ulcer than I`ll die but if you want me to give you one I will only you. just please reconsider okay. Re:Shademoon Shade's listed as officially inactive in our lists. So, if you're still going for Head, just go through the necessary posts (on talk page, char page, and cabin page) then create the forum. If Shade doesn't respond in a week, you obtain the head by default but considering that you challenged, the 1 month rule applies to you. Hope that helps :) URGENT!!!!! (sort of) Sooo I didn't ever get to finish the pokemon parody thing :3 And i can't find it on youtube for some reason (prolly coz my searching skills need improvement lol.) Would you mind linking me again? Thx vig Yo Bao is challenging Luthern for head counselor of the Thanatos cabin. ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 00:21, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Vig thy dad Dad!! It' been a while. Did you know I'm transgender? I forget if I told you or not. Either way, I'm a guy, js, and here is mah friend badge. Sorry if you are just finding out tho, kindo awkward sorry 02:41, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Re Challenge DX Anyways, I have to re challenge, so, here's the link: Forum:Bao-Zhi vs Luthern - Thanatos Head i know... I know your not there.. i know your never coming back I know all of that.. but that doesnt stop me from wishing you a happy new year.. 2015 was a year you helped made priceless as I got so many things from you and so let me just say thank you... and I hope 2016 treats you well where ever you are... 27c801ad7425ee87f4aae15c090e89d9_bp.jpg|link=template:2016